charmedasitneverwasfandomcom-20200215-history
4x17 War of the Witches
stands in her chamber looking into her mirror. She watches as Phoebe approaches Halliwell Manor. She is pleased. attic. Prue sweeps the floor with a broom, it glows slightly and the bristles release tiny purple sparks on the floor. Prue: Sweep evil from our path. walks into the attic. Piper: Okay, I charged the crystals and put them in every corner of the house along with the apples and laurel leaves. The force field should be up. Prue (still sweeping): Great, thanks. How you feeling? Piper: Not too bad actually. Be better when this all over. Prue: That makes two of us. Piper: You got the containment spell? Prue: Yeah, but hopefully we won’t have to use it. Hoping I can get through to her. Hey, you never really told me what the doctor said before he sent you home. Piper: Oh well, you know, change the meds, keep resting…we can talk about that later. and Kelly run into the attic. Cole: She’s here. Kelly: Saw her through the window, she’s outside now. Prue: Leo! orbs in. Piper: It’s time. Leo: Okay, we’ll take you to the attic and protect you and Cole. (To Prue) I’ll keep sensing in case you need healing. Prue: Okay. Let’s get this over with. there’s a loud bang. Prue: Okay, go, go, go, now! runs down stairs. to outside the Manor. Phoebe throws a blast of fire and the front door and it fizzles out against a force field. Frustrated, Phoebe closes her eyes for a moment. She opens them and they are black, she holds out both hands and releases two continuous streams of fire at the force field. The force field shimmers, holding up against Phoebe’s attack, but it is visibly starting to destabilise against the force of Phoebe’s power. -Opening Credits- looks into her mirror, mist fills the glass and the deep voice of The Source echoes from it. The Source: I trust Phoebe is ready to retrieve Belthazor from her sisters’ grasp? Lilith: Yes, she’s at the Manor now. She has the power your dark spore granted her and the strength of the Covenant within her; her sisters’ defences will be no match. Though I do think her sisters will put up a fight. The Source: Prue, perhaps, but Piper is still unwell; her powers weakened. Lilith: Should we be worried? Even on her own; she is the first born. The Source: She would never kill her sister, with that holding her back, she would fail. stands outside the Manor, still blasting the force field with her fire. A hole starts to burn into the force field and expands. Phoebe, eyes blackened, smiles. basement. Piper, Leo, Cole and Kelly stand anxiously. Piper looks at Grams’ marble statue, stood in the corner of the room. Kelly: No offense, but that is one ugly-ass statue. Piper (smirking): Oh we know; that’s why it’s here. One of the first things Prue did, once her powers were strong enough, was move it. She’s come a long way. Leo: You’ve all grown very powerful. Piper: Sure… that’s why I’m down here with three body guards. hears a meow and looks down to see Kit walking round her feet. Piper: Make that four. wraps his arms around Piper. Cole: Prue knows what she’s doing Piper. We need to keep you safe, you’ve already lost the Power of Three. looks uncomfortable Cole: …now. It’s lost now. We’ll get it back. We’ll get Phoebe back. We have to. Piper: Sorry Cole, here I am whining. I haven’t even asked how you are. Cole: Holding onto hope. She’s the only woman I’ve ever loved and I will marry her. We’ll do whatever it takes. She didn’t give up on me; I won’t give up on her. nods. She notices that Kit has sat down in the centre of the room, on the basement floor and is sniffing the floor boards. Piper looks at Kit curiously. entrance. The front door is blasted off its hinges. Smoke clears and Phoebe walks in, heading for the stairs. Phoebe: Cole? Where are you? the attic, Prue here’s her and walks to the centre of the attic in front of the Book, waiting for Phoebe to arrive. Phoebe enters. Prue: Think we need to talk sis. Phoebe: All I want is my fiancé. Prue: Oh, the one who’s mind you’ve been manipulating for months? Phoebe: I only had to do that because he saw me before I was ready to tell him. Prue: That’s your justification? Phoebe, this isn’t you! Phoebe: Wrong Prue, it is me. I’m making my own choices, I’m not possessed. Prue: That spore is still influencing you, it may be more subtle than a possession, but I won’t believe it’s the real you doing this. Phoebe: Why not? Because God forbid I’d betray the Elders and their rigid world view? Prue: Because you killed people. Phoebe: You think they wouldn’t hurt me? You think our family, any witch family, is safe when people like that are getting more powerful; having their hateful little voices heard? Prue: So we should become killers…and the ends justify the means? That’s what you and your Covenant want right? A war? Phoebe: We are the higher subsection of humanity, Prue. Yet we live in secrecy, fear of exposure. That’s not right. Prue: Maybe not. But they’ll fight back, you know that. Even if you win, there’ll be hundreds of dead witches by the end of it… you think The Source isn’t aware of that? You think he doesn’t want that? silently seethes. Prue: And as soon as you get rid of the mortals for him, his demons will overthrow you. They’ll claim the earth. Phoebe: Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about! her anger, Phoebe’s eyes blacken again. Prue steps back. Prue: Don’t do this. Phoebe: Will you give me Cole? doesn’t respond. Phoebe: Then we’re doing this. raises her arms and levitates into the air. She looks down at Prue. Phoebe: You know, for all these years, you seemed so powerful to me; indestructible. Looking down at you now…it’s time for me to be super-witch. looks up at her sister. She looks around her and sees the broomstick. She holds out her hands and summons the broom towards her. She grabs it. Phoebe (laughing): Oh, you’re not serious? Prue: What can I say sis, you’re my inspiration. perches on the broom and raises an arm, telekinetically lifting the broom and herself with it, up to Phoebe’s level. Phoebe: Well ding dong! hurls a stream of hire at Prue. Prue raises her hand and unleashes a powerful telekinetic wave of energy to defend herself. The two sisters continuously fire their magic, the flame and telekinetic energy meeting in the middle, equally matched. Close ups of their faces show that they are struggling to keep up with each other’s power. Seeing that she’s getting nowhere and that Phoeeb isn’t going to stop, Prue waves her other hand and lifts a chair off the ground, throwing it in Phoebe’s direction. Phoebe flips out of the way, till airborne, to dodge the chair, causing her to stop fire throwing for a moment. Prue relaxes her arm for a second, giving Phoebe the change to shoot a small blast of flame at the bristles of Prue’s broom. Prue screams as she loses her telekinetic grip on the broom and falls to the ground. Phoebe: I am sorry it came to this. quickly gathers herself and stands. Phoebe shoots down another stream of fire and Prue once again responds with a blast of energy that she throws upwards. The energies are, again, equally matched, but this time, they refuse to give in. Phoebe scowls furiously, Prue whales as she struggles against her sister’s attacks. The centre where the two energies clash against each other shimmers with a bright light and becomes unstable. The energy explodes. Prue is thrown to the other side of the room, Phoebe is thrown to the opposite side. The explosion blasts through the attic, destroying countless objects and blowing a huge hole through the roof. in the basement. Everyone can here the explosion and need to steady themselves a the whole house rumbles. Piper: Oh God. Orb me up there! Cole: I’ll go. Piper: No, it’s you she’s after. She might listen to me, I’ve mediated between those two my whole life. looks concerned. Leo: I’m not taking you up there. I’m sorry. I can’t lose you. Piper: I’m sorry too… waves her hands and Leo, Cole and Kelly all decelerate. You can see Leo about to tell her not to freeze him, but he’s already moving in slow motions. Piper takes a deep breath, drained a little from using her power and runs up the basement steps. She doesn’t realise, but Kit follows her. the attic, the smoke is just beginning to clear. The attic is a mess and Prue lies unconscious under a broken piece of the ceiling. Phoebe wakes up and slowly stands. She is bruised and has several cuts on her face. She is about to leave just as Piper enters. Piper: Oh my God! What did you do? Phoebe: It didn’t have to be like this. orbs in, sees Prue and immediately goes to heal her. Cole and Kelly shimmer in soon after. Prue wakes up. Leo (to Prue): We couldn’t stop her. Piper (to Phoebe): Phoebe, we’re your sisters, how can you do this? Phoebe: Because it has to be done Piper. The Elders’ way isn’t working, we need a change; can’t you see that? Four years fighting evil and what have we really done for the world? What’s changed? Piper: I understand feeling frustrated by our destiny, you know I do. But this isn’t the way. Phoebe: War is necessary, because mortals never learn. We all know enough about history to realise that. First World War, they all said “never again”… then the Second World War, they all said “never again”. But they will strike, they will shoot and they will kill until there’s nothing left to fight for. We need to be in power before it’s too late. There’s a reason we were put on this earth. Piper: I can’t support you in this. Phoebe: That’s a shame. You don’t even like being a witch and here you are, trapped by the Elders in this endless battle. Most people in your situation would say “at least I have my health”, but the powers that be won’t even give you that much, will they? Piper: We can make it better, together. But not like this. Prue: She’s right Phoebe, listen to her. smirks. Meanwhile, Kelly whispers something into Cole’s ear Phoebe, I’m done talking. throws fire at Piper. Leo: Piper! is surrounded by a column of energy. The fire explodes against it harmlessly and the energy disappears. Phoebe looks confused and angry. Piper: What the… meow can be heard. Piper looks down at her feet and sees Kit walking round her in circles. Underneath Kit’s paws, a tiny circle of light has appeared and is fading away. Piper laughs and smiles. Phoebe: Aww isn’t that cute? Congratulations Piper, you’ve officially been out-powered by our house cat. raises her arm to shoot again, but before she can, Kelly charges at Phoebe and using her enhanced strength pushes Phoebe across the room and out of the attic window. The force has knocked Phoebe unconscious and she plummets towards the pavement. Just as she’s about to hit the ground, Cole shimmers outside and catches her. He looks at her face, saddened. in the attic, Prue and Leo tend to Piper, who is holding Kit in her arms. Prue: Are you okay? Piper: I’m fine, not a scratch. Good job this little guy followed me into the basement… starts thinking. Piper: The basement. Get the containment spell, I know what to do. runs to the window and calls out to Cole Piper: Cole, shimmer Phoebe to the basement! with an unconscious Phoebe still in his arms, shimmers out. is watching the events in her mirror. Lilith: No! mirror mists over and the Source can be heard. The Source: Calm Lilith, it’s not over yet. Lilith: They’ve figured out how to get Phoebe back, of course it is. The Source: Only if their plan works, if it does, we’ll move to plan B. Do not act rashly, I’ve thought this through. looks frustrated and impatient. Lilith: I hope you do my Lord. I hope you do. to P3. Victor is behind the bar cleaning some glasses. He puts them away and goes into the back. While he’s back there, two cloaked figures appear in a veil of smoke. They walk around the club and put down three metal boxes. Once these are down, they disappear in the same fashion. Explosions erupt and fill the club. Debris flies through the air and smoke fills the building. Outside the club, the buildings windows have shattered and smoke emanates from every opening. On the wall of the club, a pentagram has been drawn in graffiti. -To Be Continued-